Fluff, Perhaps?
by SolidFigments
Summary: A random JouSeto fluff thing. Hope you like it.


Hello. Yes, I finally decided to come back. I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so it has no plot, and it's... I don't know. If you read it, you'll know.

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have come here," Jou whispered to himself, embarrassed that he even thought of coming. Going to Kaiba Corp. was a mistake. He instantly regretted even reading the note Kaiba left in his locker. The guy was such a jerk! First demanding to see him, then insulting him. And Jou was in no mood to fight.

"Wait." The blond stopped in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob. Seto faltered. What was he supposed to do to keep him there? Getting up from his spot on the desk, he swiftly moved so he was directly behind Jounouchi. Putting his hand over Jou's shoulder and onto the door of his office, Seto felt the other jump in his grasp.

'What is Kaiba doing?' he thought to himself, struggling to suppress a shudder. He was close. Too close. Looking down, he swallowed silently, waiting for the older teen to speak. He did stop him after all. What did he want?

"Well, Kaiba?"

"Give me a second puppy." Jou bristled at the nickname Kaiba had graced him with, but stayed silent anyway. That didn't last long, however, when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Yelping slightly, the blond tried to turn, only to be pressed again a warm body.

"Kaiba?!" Seto didn't answer. Instead, he leaned his head down to the shorter teen's ear, his breath sending tiny shivers through Jou. Why was he feeling like this?

"I do have a reason for asking you to come here," Seto answered partially, his lips lightly grazing the side of Jou's neck. Seto inhaled slowly. 'He smells like cinnamon.' Keeping his right hand on the door, the brunet let his hand travel up the other teen's torso, stroking his abdomen. Jou let out a small whimper. Seto smirked.

"Puppy has a soft spot?" Kaiba teased, continuing the action. Jou shook his head in denial, letting go of the doorknob and grabbing the CEO's hand, stilling its actions. Turning around, Jou looked into the other's eyes. Sapphire blue met chocolate brown, and Jounouchi shivered under that intense gaze. There was something about Seto that made him feel so vulnerable.

'Seto? I must be losing it.' Pulling his eyes from the brunet's, the blond vaguely noticed that he was trapped between Kaiba and the door. How was he going to get out? 'Do I even want to?'

Kaiba watched as the boy before him looked for a way to escape his clutches. Smirking, Seto leaned in slightly just as Jou decided to look at him again. Moving his hand closer to his shoulder, he closed him in further.

"You weren't thinking of leaving now, where you pup?"

Right when Jou opened his mouth to retort Kaiba kissed him, pressing his lips against his. The blond's lips were so soft, that Seto couldn't help nibbling on his full bottom lip, earning a gasp of delight.

Jou didn't understand why he was letting Kaiba touch him this way, but neither did he care as the teen's tongue swept across his lips. Releasing a whimper, he opened his mouth, which was filled with Seto's tongue, tasting and exploring every part of him.

It felt good to him, really, it did. But Jou didn't want this. He didn't want to be a toy Kaiba could use to get release. Placing his hands on the CEO's shoulders, he pushed the other away from him. Kaiba looked slightly dazed, and Jou couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Once the teen looked him in the eye, Jou's smile fell.

"Look, I don't think I should stay unless you have a reason to keep me here. I won't be anyone's make out buddy." Looking sternly at Jou, Seto raised his left hand, grabbing his chin. He smiled at his puppy's wide eyed gaze. Yes, -his- puppy. "I love you," the brunet whispered, looking straight into the brown eyes before him. Jou really was beautiful.

Jou stopped breathing. Loved? He didn't even know that Kaiba even knew what that emotion was. And he loved him?! The blond felt his heart tighten. The last time he heard those words were from Shizuka before their parents split. It's been so long since someone cared for him that way.

Seto was starting to feel uneasy. Maybe he told him a bit too soon. Regret and rejection was starting to pull on him before Jou's lips descended onto his, arms wrapping around his neck. It was a simple, passionate kiss, rocking both of them to the core. Releasing the blue eyed teen, Jou looked at Seto with new eyes. Now he knew what he was feeling when Seto was touching him.

"I love you too, Seto. Ever since Battle City." Eyes widening a fraction on an inch, Seto was overwhelmed. Jounouchi actually felt the same way. Smiling slightly, Seto enveloped Jou in a tight hug. A smile traded for a smirk, Jou nuzzled Seto's neck.

"And to think this all started with a note in my locker."

* * *

The end. 


End file.
